Dark Phoenix
by CablesAndCrack
Summary: Sequel to SeX-Men. Five mutants become hosts of the Phoenix Force. Their mission: Sex. 1-Colossus and Domino 2-Rogue, Iceman and Shadowcat 3-? 4-? 5-?
1. Prologue

**Author's Notes:**_** CablesandCrack present the prologue to Dark Phoenix! The sequel to SeX-Men will contain five individual sex stories each featuring one of the Phoenix Five presented here. I hope you enjoy the ride. The prologue is simply setting up the premise for the rest of the story. Chapter 1 coming soon.**_

A battle on the moon. The foolishness of an arrogant Avenger. A cosmic force split between five. Five X-Men, five hosts of the Phoenix force. The Avengers disgraced. The conflict ended with the mutter of 3 words. No More Avengers. The Phoenix had a mission of rebirth. But it also had a secret. Its charge came from a different fury: The passion of intercourse. For the Phoenix Five to be charged up and ready to fix the world first, they need sex. Those five are known to us as: Cyclops, Rogue, Nightcrawler, Colossus and Hope.


	2. Colossus and Domino

**Author's Notes: _I'm pretty pleased with this as a first chapter, I hope you enjoy it too. I met this couple in Cable and X-Force earlier today and immediately fell in love with it. Maybe you will too. I am aware that Domino's real name is Neena Thurman but I didn't get around to introducing that in here to new readers so she's just referred to as Domino, whereas Colossus is often called by his real name Peter Rasputin, _**_(although it should be Piotr I guess.)_

_**As for what's coming next? There are four more chapters and I can promise you: A threesome, a lesbian sex, sex for exes, **(or should that be Xs :P)** and a non-canon couple I thought would be fun. I hope you stick around for the ride. More coming soon!**_

Peter Rasputin was always a manly man. Now he had a phoenix inside him making him one of the five most powerful beings on the planet he was just even hotter. He had a body to die for and an accent that would make any woman's knees tremble in anticipation. Of course, there was one girl who couldn't wait to get a ride on this new toy: Domino.

Colossus and Domino weren't close. They were colleagues at most. They had occasionally worked together but apart from a few dirty thoughts, Domino hadn't had anything to do with him. Then Cable had popped up with visions of an apocalyptic future, because there weren't enough apocalyptic futures already, and had brought the two of them together in his new X-Force. It was an unofficially sanctioned, by X-Men leader Scott Summers, strike force specifically for averting future threats. It was only after one mission that Domino had decided the Russian was going to get some.

It was late and the hotel was near deserted. Colossus was never good with people and preferred to stay on his own away from Utopia. Domino knew that Peter had had some sort of falling out with his sister and this had led to his even-more-reclusive-than-usual nature. She didn't particularly care.

By luck Domino found Peter's room and luckily, the door hadn't quite shut leaving it unlocked. She pushed open the door quietly and crept inside to find Colossus sat on the edge of his bed in just his underwear. Lucky her. "Nice briefs," she commented causing Colossus to look up. He wasn't surprised to see her, he was a phoenix of course he wasn't. He was surprised when she straddled his lap though and pressed her lips to his cheek.

"What are you..?" he asked but she cut him off: "Just looking for some fun for the night." Colossus was familiar with the idea of a booty call and lay back while she crawled up his chest. Their lips locked and Colossus gripped the hem of her plain white vest, forcing it off her, revealing a length of pale white midriff and a dark bra.

She licked her lips as her hands pawed over his tight white panties and rubbed at his faintly haired thighs. He felt a tickle travel through his skin and smirked, his own hands unclipping her bra as she moaned softly, teasingly.

He rolled her over onto her back so he was held over her, his large muscular body pressing down against her. He fondled her breasts, tugging at them with a sort of curiosity. Her arms slithered around his neck, rubbing at his shoulder blades. His actions got sharper, tweaking her nipples, squeezing her boobs.

His cock was hard, pushing at his underwear, and pressing into her stomach. Colossus lifted her legs off the bed and yanked at her skinny jeans, tugging them off with three large pulls. Domino laughed as his fingers ghosted over her inner thighs and gripped the edges of her knickers. They were discarded to the floor as well.

Now he moved himself forwards on her until his waist hung over her head like a ceiling. Domino's slender thumb and finger pinched the side of his tight white revealing underwear and peeled them away to get at his penis.

Domino's mouth opened and Peter slid his manhood inside. Her wet tongue flicked at the head of his dick and he groaned. He dragged her lips along the shaft and her tongue started to swirl his cock around in her mouth. His hands came down on the back of her head and nudged her forwards. His penis pushed down her throat.

He started to thrust into her mouth, lifting the two of them up slowly and gently as he did so until he was stood up straight on the bed with her kneeling in front of him, sucking on his cock while he face-fucked her.

Domino was good at blowjobs and was always up for a good suck of dick but she also knew that its main purpose was build-up for the main event. She brought it to a close then playfully pushed Colossus away. He was now stood by the bed while she repositioned herself.

Bent over the end of his bed, Domino's ass was pointed up into the air. Colossus' firm hand smacked down on her butt-cheek. Her face clenched up into a moan; he was quick. "Ooh," she moaned, "I like that..." Colossus spanked her again: "Good," he responded, his voice almost sinister, "I like that too,"

As he spoke, his skin turned to metal and his index finger plunged into her asshole, tracing a circle. Domino groaned out. The palm of his other hand planted itself underneath her on her vagina and pushed her hips upwards. His waist broke forwards and his dick slid up into her pussy.

Impaling her from both ends, he pumped into her relentlessly. The cold steel of his skin rubbed against the warm red, sweat-stained, flesh of hers. It left Domino with a throbbing in her limbs that only his constant pounding could cure. His fingering of her ass stopped and his hand ran up her spine and over her shoulders until he was firmly gripping her breasts while screwing her. He thrust so hard that she was lifted up, off his penis and landed with a slight oof further onto the bed. Colossus shrugged and grabbed her ass.

Spreading her cheeks apart he thrust into her butt, fucking her deep and hard. The penetration was much quicker, and was a conclusion to the night. He slammed all the way into her ass and his body tensed, returning to flesh, his cum shooting into her. Domino's eyes clenched shut and her mouth opened slightly releasing a faint moan of ecstasy. She laid there, her head resting on his pillow and Colossus lay down beside her, his face lost in her hair and his mouth pressed against the top of her neck. His arms wrapped around her waist and his chest pressed into her back protectively.

"That was fun..." he whispered to her. "Yeah..." she murmured, still catching her breath. "I guess tomorrow we pretend this never happened right?" Domino purred, her hands interlocking with his. "..." Peter was silent for a moment, "... or we could make this a regular thing..." Domino turned to look at him a little surprised. He smiled. She winked. "You know what Rasputin, let's do that..." Then the two embraced each other, kissing softly.


	3. Rogue, Iceman and Shadowcat

**Author's Notes: ****This is probably the purest smut I've written in quite a while. It was definitely very hot to write so hopefully it will please you to read as well. I've tried to channel the second chapter of the original SeX-Men saga I wrote which is where I think I found my stride in writing these things. This is the threesome I promised in the last chapter. I know it's been a while but it takes time to write these things and you'll see the rest of my projects have been moving along as well so hopefully you can excuse the wait. I hope you all enjoy Rogue, Iceman and Shadowcat!**

Kitty and Rogue were roommates. Ever since she'd gained control of her powers, Rogue had been more eager to touch and feel, Kitty had put it down to her powers. Kitty was also aware that Rogue had been enjoying the pleasures of sexual interaction, an experience she'd been unable to have before. None of this however had prepared Kitty for one night, after Rogue had gained the powers of the Phoenix force, when both girls were in their pyjamas. Rogue's hand and slipped under Kitty's thin pink shirt and lightly squeezed her tits. Kitty gasped but Rogue silenced her, putting her free hand over Kitty's mouth. Kitty didn't protest anymore as Rogue played with her boobs.

Rogue lowered her female companion onto the bed. She let go of Kitty's mouth but then quickly covered it with her own in a kiss. Her now empty hand traced over Kitty's stomach to the rim of her shorts. She rubbed Kitty's clit through the soft fabric and felt her grow wet. Kitty moaned softly and Rogue smiled. Kitty's eyes fluttered shut as Rogue's hands pleasured her until she heard a click and felt cold metal against her skin. She opened her eyes confused to find handcuffs holding her to the bed. Rogue licked her lips and Kitty couldn't resist a small laugh.

"I've wanted to get you dirty for so long..." Rogue whispered, tracing a finger down Kitty's helpless skin. "I've found someone who's wanted you for even longer though..." Rogue clicked her fingers and the door opened, and an embarrassed looking Bobby Drake tiptoed inside. Kitty's eyes widened at the sight of Iceman. He was clad in just his boxer shorts and Kitty had to admit his body was far from harsh on the eyes. In his hands was a small cardboard crate. "Good," Rogue purred, "You brought the _toys_ I asked for..." The way that Rogue said toys made Kitty's heart race.

Bobby's breathing was erratic seeing Kitty tied down to the bed with a lustful look in her eyes. It was true that he had wanted her for so long. Ever since he'd met her in fact. He remembered when Logan had introduced her to him and his heart had hardly been able to contain itself. He'd almost fallen over and she'd giggled, giving him a hard-on, but he'd managed to hide it. Ever since then, he'd taken what he could, sneaking a peak when she got changed, checking her out when she walked in front of him, imagining her when he was alone. Rogue coughed, reminding him she was there too. Rogue was the kind of southern beauty that made any man horny just to talk to. The white streak in her hair, the tight costume and the alluring accent were enough to drive anyone crazy. It was only now that Bobby realised just how lucky he was getting that night.

All the while, Rogue's hand hadn't left Kitty's shorts and her thumb was still rubbing teasingly. Kitty let out a faint moan, her chest rising, and Bobby's erection made itself known in his underwear. Bobby set the box down and closed the door, quickly hurrying inside. Rogue straddled Kitty's waist started to roll up Kitty's shirt while Bobby came to sit on the end of the bed, his hands resting on her bare legs, rubbing enthusiastically.

Kitty shivered as Rogue's cherry lips pressed against her navel, her tongue flicking out onto her soft skin. Bobby's cold hands ran over her inner thighs and she had to bit her lip to stop an embarrassing squeak escaping. Rogue's legs clamped around Kitty's hips and she felt her shirt being lifted further up to reveal her boobs. Rogue took one of the nipples into her mouth and sucked on it caringly. Bobby lifted one of her thighs up and massaged it with both hands, as he watched Rogue play with Kitty's breasts, his cock growing.

Rogue released Kitty's boob and turned to Bobby, "Bring out the first toy," she ordered in a singsong voice. Bobby nodded and reached down into the box. He pulled out a feather. Rogue's smile widened, she knew Kitty was ticklish. In Kitty's defence, she didn't laugh _that _much as Rogue dusted the feather over her chest. She could barely control herself though as it passed over her shorts to her bare legs. She was almost crying with laughter by the time Rogue reached her most ticklish spots: her feet. It felt like hours as Kitty struggled against her restraints while Rogue tortured her soft feet with the feather. Bobby took the opportunity to sit back and simply look over both girls in their tight pyjamas. What was left of Kitty's was pink and Rogue's were green. How Bobby yearned to remove those tight shorts and he wouldn't mind pulling off Rogue's pyjamas either.

It was as if Rogue had heard his thoughts because she dropped the feather and sat smiling for a moment as Kitty caught her breath. She lay back on top of Kitty and beckoned Bobby over. "Help me out of these clothes..." she breathed out. "The Iceman cometh," Bobby declared, eagerly crawling over and pawing at Rogue's top. Kitty let out a short laugh as Rogue's shirt slid off her silky skin and was discarded, Rogue slithering around on top of the younger girl. Rogue moved on Kitty again as she lifted her legs up so Bobby could grip the sides and pull them off.

Naked, Rogue turned to face Kitty, a smile on all three of their faces. Bobby resisted the urged to whip off his underwear just yet. "What about little Kitty?" Rogue whispered; a menacing tone to her voice. Rogue's hand was rubbing at her clit again and Kitty was moaning and gasping like putty in her hands. "Don't you think she should lose those shorts as well...?" Bobby practically leaped at the chance and tore off her shorts without a moment's hesitation. Rogue picked up the shorts and smirked, "these are so wet..." she teased, lightly slapping them onto Kitty's face so she could feel for herself before throwing to the floor. Bobby's heart was racing as she looked over the two naked girls.

Both Rogue and Iceman ran their hands over Kitty's soft delicate body again. To Bobby, it was the night of a lifetime, to Rogue: it seemed more like a game. Rogue clicked her fingers and held her hand out to Bobby again. Bobby took a moment to realise what she was talking about before digging back into the box and producing a can of whipped cream. Rogue took it and gave it a quick shake before tugging Bobby's boxers forwards and spraying the cream inside. Rogue must have used over half the can because Bobby's underwear was filled with the white foam. He was surprised there was enough room for it all in there since his cock was so hard. Rogue literally pushed Bobby up Kitty's body until he was level with her face. Realising what they wanted, Bobby reached for his boxers but Rogue stopped him shaking her head. "Let Kitty take them off..."

Kitty went to remove his boxers only to remember she was handcuffed. Rogue laughed. Kitty desperately tried to grip the edge of his underwear with her teeth. Her mouth fumbling around his crotch only made Bobby harder. Meanwhile Rogue spread Kitty's legs apart and sprayed the remainder of the cream onto her pussy. Her salty tongue dragged along her vagina, licking up the cream just as Kitty got a grip on Bobby's boxers only to drop them again in a moan.

Bobby's underwear were wet with Kitty's saliva and stuck to his cock. Her mouth was basically licking his dick anyway as she tried to manoeuvre his underwear off. Eventually she managed to pull them down his hips until his cream-coated penis was free. Kitty's tongue breezed over the tip and it was Bobby's turn to moan. Rogue gently nibbled on Kitty's clit and Kitty joined him in the moan. Regaining control of herself, Kitty took his dick into her mouth and closed her lips around it, sucking with a devilish flair.

Kitty moaned out desperately as Rogue's fingers pushed at the walls of her vagina, her tongue circling whipped cream around her entrance. Kitty licked the whipped cream off Bobby's shaft and balls as he gently thrust into her mouth and down her throat. She was genuinely shocked at how big he was. Bobby was too. Kitty's perfect mouth worked his cock, giving him the best oral sex he could imagine while Rogue fingered her pussy playfully. A stream of cum shot down Kitty's throat as Bobby groaned.

Rogue gently placed her hands on his hips and pulled him back. "The final item," she whispered in his ear and he pulled a cloth out from the box. Kitty's eyes widened as Rogue tied it around the back of Kitty's head, gagging her. Bobby felt his erection return. Rogue propped Kitty up on all fours and spanked her. The gag tied tightly, Kitty couldn't make a sound as Rogue's rude palm smacked her ass again and again. Sat on the edge of the bed watching, Bobby jerked off his penis, getting harder with each spank he saw. Rogue slapped down on the right cheek then the left then the right again. Each spank sent a jolt through Kitty and made her want to call out for more.

Rogue walked two fingers up Kitty's spine, still spanking her with the other hand. They reached Kitty's neck and Rogue gripped her hair, pulling on it hard as she spanked Kitty. Bobby could see Kitty was desperate as Rogue yanked her back by her hair. Kitty's butt was bright red and Rogue's hand came down on it for the last time before rubbing it gently.

Rogue rolled over so the tied up Kitty was on top of her as Bobby stepped forwards, now as hard as he was before. He turned to ice and pushed his cold cock into her ass. His hands gripped her bare shoulders and he started thrust down into her. With each thrust, Kitty was pushed up against Rogue. Bobby was impressed with Kitty's endurance, but she had been trained by Wolverine. He wondered whether Logan had trained her for _this_. Rogue groped her roommate's boobs while Bobby nailed her ass, kissing down the back of her neck as he did so. Rogue's legs wrapped around both Kitty and Bobby and her feet pressed on Bobby's butt, pushing him deeper into Kitty, which in turn pushed Kitty down on Rogue harder. Kitty was red with sweat when Rogue took pity on her and undid the gag.

Panting heavily, Kitty could tell both she and Bobby were close to cumming. She had no idea about Rogue who, enhanced by the phoenix, seemed to have limitless stamina. Bobby's hips crashed into her again and again until finally, he erupted inside of her. Rogue's feet held Bobby in with surprising strength and Kitty felt his cum filling her butt. Kitty moaned out, orgasming as well. Rogue grinned, feeling the trickle of liquid.

Rogue let Bobby go and he pulled out of Kitty, stumbling back, catching his breath. Then she undid the handcuffs and Kitty rubbed her wrists, red marks where the handcuffs had been. Kitty studied Rogue's face, she seemed almost disappointed. It had clearly been fun but she hadn't climaxed like Kitty and Bobby yet. That wouldn't do. The handcuffs clicked back on and Kitty pulled Rogue back onto her. Bobby's eyes widened. He was too tired to go again yet but it was clear that this wasn't going to end soon. As Rogue grinded her hips against Kitty's, Bobby smiled. He'd let the girls have round two alone, then when round 3 came... He glanced over into the box where another pair of handcuffs sat on top...


End file.
